<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetry Battle by candy_coated_eyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548530">Poetry Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes'>candy_coated_eyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is your fourth warning. *Gunshot*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poetry Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Dr Bright)<br/>Me against a dumb little AI, sounds like another run in with 079.<br/>I take away your plug away and soon you'll flat-line.</p><p>Your Game is forgettable.<br/>Our Page is fabled.</p><p>The monsters you have contained? Benign.<br/>Our Keters are simply divine.</p><p>There is so much plot it makes me disabled.<br/>Not to mention the language updates are unstable.</p><p>There is something wrong with your design,<br/>So how about you get the fuck back in line.</p><p>(Angela)<br/>You say my games boring<br/>Well you have me snoring</p><p>Nothing interesting in your stables<br/>Nothing there but boxes and chaebols</p><p>Your class D’s are nothing to what my loyal agents are enforcing.<br/>Your enforcers are nothing to What Binah is pouring.</p><p>And speaking of enforcing, are you even able-<br/>Because the rules I read here, you can’t even seem to do simple labors</p><p>Your humanity should have an asterisk, even if your fans are adoring.<br/>And don’t come back, this is your fourth warning</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>